


Shuffle

by KitOfYaoi



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: M/M, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br/>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.<br/>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br/>4. Do ten of these, then post them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**So the rules:**

1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4\. Do ten of these, then post them.

*************  
1\. The Crow & The Butterfly-Shinedown

Cato always said that Peeta was a Butterfly because after the games he was still so beautiful inside and out. Cato calls himself a crow because he had killed and now looks dark on the outside and feels darker on the inside. But Cato could not help but chase after the butterfly and he did, he chased during the game and after.

“Stop calling yourself a crow you are not a crow,” Peeta kissed Cato, quiet. “But you are lucky I always thought crows are beautiful. I am lucky that this ‘crow’ chased me though because I love him.” Peeta kissed Cato again.

Cato grins, “I guess I am lucky because I love this butterfly. I am very happy I chased after this butterfly,”

“Just remember I am happy that you chased after me because I would be very jealous if you chased after another butterfly.” Cato silenced him with a kiss and pushes him down onto a bed.

“Let’s stop talking about things.”

2\. My Obsession- Cinema Bizarre *fangirls*

Cato has an obsession with Peeta during the games. He would do anything to see him. When Peeta was in the leather outfit that was on fire, Cato fall in love. He was doing anything to be near him. When Peeta kissed him during the games, he fall more love with him.

When Cato heard that two people could win, he was happy but he could not move because of his leg. If he could jump he would have when he saw Peeta coming for him.

After the games Cato’s religion was Peeta.  He lived, loved and protected him even from other men eyes.

“You are like a dog, protecting his bone, with me,” Peeta kissed him.

Yup still an obsession even ten years later.

3\.  Forever or Never- Cinema Bizarre

“I do not believe in Mircales, Cato, you know that I cannot live forever not in the games.” Peeta said. It was before the games and the two of them are in Peeta’s bed after they had made love.

“The rules might change. I want you with me when they do. Remember this the first time that two tributes have ever said they love each other. You are my love and I want us to be together forever.”

“You right about us being the first. Okay I will be with you but only for how every long I am live,” They made love again before they had to leave for the ship.

4\. Better Than I Know Myself- Adam Lambert *holds nose up* (Kit: I thought about the three of them together *holds nose up again* I need to stop I don’t know how much blood I have left in me)

When Peeta had first meet Cato he was has cold as ice. When they were in the games he was even colder but he could never leave.

“I cannot leave you now; there is a chance that we could win the two of us. I won’t know which way to go if you die.”

“If I want to go I would have left by now.”

Cato grins, “Then let me kill the last one, I need you now. I want you near me when the game is over.”

“Right now but it is dark,”

“It will light when the game is over then. It will be new day.”

“Alright let’s go then.”

5\. Touching and Kissing-Cinema Bizarre (Kit: I have a lot of songs from them)

Cato starts to thinking back on his life so far with Peeta. There was a lot of touching and kissing. There were a lot of tears after the games.

The game had just ended with Peeta and Cato on top of the stone head. They started to crying and kissing. When they are taken out of game. They are stilling kissing and touching each other to prove they are both live.

“I am just happy that it is over but we are not over yet,” Peeta said has they stop to breath air into their lungs.

“I am has while.” They kept touching and kissing has the doctor start to check them without let leave

 6. Wasted-Cinema Bizarre (Kit: Why do I have so many songs from them)

Peeta was waiting for Cato to get to him but he had not called him this is not normal. Peeta head was full emotions. “Please to do not let me; be wasting my love on you Cato,”

Cato has in the past be known to cheat on people he dated, but he promised that Peeta was different.

Peeta was still worried. He looked at the clock and saw it was hour and half later. He has being crying for hour about thoughts of Cato cheating on him and the emotions are just going in a circle.

He kept his heads on his pillow but then his cell stared too vibrant and he pick it up, “Sorry I am calling late but the coach had keep me late to practice with first game being tomorrow and all. I are still coming home, right Peeta,” In the back Peeta could hear the football coach yelling about Cato putting his cell down finishing putting the footballs away.

Peeta smiled, “Yeah. Cato I am happy that I am not over you,”

“Why would be you over me? Please tell me did not do something stupid? I do not want to loss you.”

“The only thing you are doing stupid is not being by my side right now.”

“I will be over right away. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

7\. I Don’t Wanna Know (If U Got Laid) – Cinema Bizarre (Kit: I have a lot of their songs)

Peeta was laying back into Cato’s chest with Cato’s arms around his waist. Peeta’s cell started to go off. Peeta put his cell on speaker. “Peeta guess what?” It was Gale, Peeta’s ex-boyfriend.

“I don’t wanna know if you got laid. I do not know wanna  to know if you are okay because I lie. I do not miss you Gale. I don’t wanna know, anything. I have someone better, I have Cato. I love him” Peeta hung up and turned around to kiss him.

“I love you too.  I am glad you don’t wanna what he is up too.”

8\. Second Chance-Shinedown

Cato’s eyes are open wide. When he saw Peeta with Gale, he could not believe what he is seeing. He got his cell phone out, “Hey sis…No that is not what I am calling about… Can you tell mom and dad that this is my life. I am not anger but I have to get my life back on track and it is not with Glimmer.” He hung just had Peeta push Gale away and start to yell at him.

Cato ran up to him just had Peeta said “Goodbye Gale,” Peeta turned just in time for Cato to stop right in forth him, “Hey Cato,”

“Hey Peeta, I am to asking for a second chance.”

9\. Erase and Replace- Cinema Bizarre (Kit: Once again I have a lot of their songs)

“Do you erase what you are thinking and replace what you are feeling because you are going to hurt me?” Cato asked Peeta.

Peeta looked at Cato in confused, “I don’t mean to hurt you but I am lost.”  
  
“You will loss if you keep yelling at me, for things that mean nothing.”

“What are you talking about, these games do have meaning to me but you keeping on stepping in and turning off my games.”

“Playing these games are more important than spending time with me. We have not gone out and spend more than hour together, in two months.”

Peeta eyes widen and stood up, and kissed Cato, “I am sorry lets go out I will pay for the next three months.

10\. Better than Revenge-Taylor Swift (Kit: yes something different but not that I mind)

Peeta could not believe Glimmer had stolen Cato from him during the summer. When school had started Peeta had put his plan in action to get Cato back, “Glimmer you have no idea who are dealing. There is nothing better than I do than revenge.”

He posted all over the school how much her clothes are cost. Cato hates when people waste their money on clothes, cheap is always good.

He put a video on YouTube of Glimmer talking to her friends about how she acts like she is loves Cato but she does not.

On her locker was, “You think you are so better,”

Cato had come to him just before September, “Will you please be my boyfriend? She was acting the whole time like she loved me but she didn’t. I was going to ask you during the summer but I was stupid for thinking that Glimmer could anything not but acting.” with tears in his eyes.

Peeta smirked, “Of course, I love to be your boyfriend” with his arms open.

Cato ran into his arms and kissed him. Glimmer you have no idea who were dealing with.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**So the rules:**

1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4\. Do ten of these, then post them.

*******  
1\. Ghost-Fefe Dobson

 

I was walking when I saw it; a ghost from my past, Gale with Katniss. I remember when I first saw them together. I was dating Gale, and they were against a wall, kissing. He turned in saw me and he went ghostly pale. “Peeta,” I disappeared after that. I ran into Cato, and told him everything. After that I was like a ghost to Gale. He would see me, and then I would disappear. I know that he was cheating me for a while.  I just need to know why he was never around me and who he was with.

 

I was leaving him shortly and I was spending more time with Cato. I guess he leaves thinking I would not really leave him because one time I was walking with Cato, his arm round me, and me laughing at one of his jokes Gale looked jealous but Cato and I just move around a build. He chased us, and stops us asked what I was doing. “You looked like you saw a ghost, Gale,” Cato said and we leave.  I was just a ghost from his past.

 

2\. Desperate Girls & Stupid Boys- Kimberly Caldwell

 

I always thought that the people who want to parties all the time and clubs were either desperate or stupid because they want the wrong things. I was neither when it came to Peeta. I meet him at a club with a few friends. He was not drinking anything but water and so was I. We started to take over the party. We changed the music, when I ask the DJ but on some pop love songs on because I wanted to win Peeta’s heart. Something about his eyes called to my heart. When I got to him, I said, “Let take this party over from the desperate boys and stupid girls.” He grinned and nodded.

 

Girls started to glare at him for dancing with me, “Let’s dance and till we died, by the way my name is Peeta,”

 

“I agree, my name is Cato.”

 

Looking him looking at me, and dragged me over to the side, “Who do you think won’t remember their conversations tomorrow.”  


“That one wants too much attention, and that one over there is drinking too much,” I pointed out a girl in a short dress, and a boy in a leather outfit.

 

“I agree, let’s get away from them.” I kissed him that night and never let him go. He was not desperate or stupid, he was not looking for love that night and either was I but we found each other somehow that night. We danced forever with just each other.

 

3\. Can’t Stop the Rain-Cascada

 

It felt like it was raining forever, Gale had broken up with me and went off with Katniss.  I didn’t know how I was supposed to feel because I didn’t know where I belonged.

 

I was drowning in my tears, and I couldn’t sleep. When I final went outside it was still raining inside me but that did not stop a prince from walking into me, and asking me, “Are you okay?” He didn’t yell at me that I am stupid.

 

“To tell you the truth, no I am not,” The prince took me to dinner and made me tell him everything, “I cannot sleep and it feels like the rain will never stop.”  
  
“Don’t give up on love just because some stupid guy left you for someone just has stupid as him.” The prince and I kept meet after that for lunch and dinner. He even made me stay at his home, instead of the one I lived in all my life. Something about watching me and making me feel safe. I was falling in love with someone else and the rain had stopped. I was scared about him leaving but after a year of living with him. I had moved a lot of my things over to his place.

 

“I think you should sell your house, you live here and everything.” He had told me.

 

“That would be a good thought but what if you get tired of me?” He laughed at me.

 

“If I was tired of you I would have kick you out eleven months ago. I love you Peeta,” He kissed me then. We got married two years later. I never felt rain in my heart every again because of my prince, Cato.

 

4\. One More Night-Cascada

 

I all I could remember was Peeta and I. He was forever in my heart. “One more night, I want to be with you, one more night, where I can hold you tight.” Peeta wanted to break up after four years of being together. He said he just didn’t feel the love we had anymore.

 

He agrees to spend the night, in the house we had lived in for three years. It was home we made it a home. I was willing to fight for what we had. He was asleep I was still holding and wide awake. “We need to start the fight for what we have, Peeta. I know you still love me.” We rarely fight so that cannot be it.

 

We woke up it was three hours after I had final fall asleep. I was cooking breakfast, it was our favorite. “Cato, please don’t, do this it’s no use.” Peeta said tiredly.

 

I looked up at him, from the cheese eggs, bacon, fired potatoes. Then I remember what he said last night, “Oh I am sorry, it is Sunday, I guess I am so use to this.” I looked away from he, “I will just call Marvel to help me eat this.”  
  
I know that look will, whenever I talked about Marvel and him eating some of my cooking. Peeta gets this look. It was not helping that I was wear leather jeans that fit like second skin, or my blue sweater. It was the look of jealously, “No I will eat with you,” He said with anger.

 

“No, No you want to move out, and leave me remember. It was just one more night.” I walked over to the phone, “I will call Marvel and he can help me eat this, and maybe help with my heartbreak.” I just reach the phone and had my hand on the phone when.

 

His hand was placed on mine; his chest was against my back, his arm around my waist, “Forget what I said about leaving you, packing and leaving this house. You are mine, your food is mine. I remember why I love you and I remember what it feels like to love you. You are mine Cato, thanks for reminding me Cato,” He started to kiss my neck.

 

“I love you too, Peeta. Your welcome was well but you will have to do some work to for saying all that you said last night,” He grinned into my neck.

 

“I am good at working, when it comes to you.” We fed each other breakfast and didn’t leave the house for a few days.

 

5\. Can’t Keep My Hands Off You, (feat. River Cuomo)-Simple Pain (Kit: this is going to be fun)

 

We meet back in high school even then I couldn’t keep my hands off even in class. It didn’t not help we had all our classes together. Even in gym the coach give up on trying getting us on different teams. All of my clothes from back then were never update. Even if I am came from a rich family. My family are bakers after all, really good and famous ones.

 

When it was prom time, we are both in suits but my hands never left his body, “I just can’t keep my hand off you, Cato.” He blushed but nodded. 

 

“I know but I don’t mind. Are we sleeping at yours or mine tonight.” He kisses me. Are families got used to us being together, and sleeping at one of the house just to be together. Trying to get us a part was not good. Someone was going to have broken bones. If one had to go the bathroom the other was standing outside the door. That was farthest we are part before I start to act up.  They started talking about just buying us a house to save people from more broken bones. I think it was going to be given to us after graduating.  I was taking over the breaker.

 

“We can always sleep in the limo,”

 

6\. Every Time We Touch- Cascada

 

I hear his voice in my head even when I am asleep or wake, I feel his touch even when he is not touching me. My heart beats so fast when he is around. I see him walking around lockers, in the school hallway.  I feel like hiding but I don’t I walk to him. When I am in reach his around arms warp around me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

 

It took a while before this could happen it was during our bad time. When he said, “Peeta I am sorry but we cannot let the school know about us yet.” He was touching me, I was flying and he kissed me, I was miles over the sky, but I step back and away from him.

 

“Then we don’t need to be together at all, it has been six months. Cato I don’t want to be with you anymore.” I ran away from him. It was three days later I was leaning against my locker with Gale’s arm over my head. If Gale touched me that was it just a touch I felt nothing.

 

Cato was walking down the hall, Gale raising his hand up to my cheek. “You have an eye leash on your cheek.” That was when Cato shoved him away.

 

Gale fall down on the floor, “Touch him again in any way you are dead, he is mine.” His arm was placed around my shoulders and he led me away. “Mine got it; anyone who wants him has to go through me.” Cato shouted to the school.  After that he was very possessive of me. Even two years later when we are in our senior year.

 

7\. I’m Alive- Celine Dion

 

I’m alive that was my first thought when I wake up two days after the hunger games was over. I rolled over the other side and saw Peeta, “Cato,” he whispered.

 

I get up and moved over to his bed, when he touched me, my skin was on fire and I lean into him and kiss him. “I’m alive,” He reached for me, and kissed me again.

 

“I’m alive also.”

 

“I cannot wait for the rest of our life.” I am alive and so is my love.

 

8\. Love and Death- Tokio Hotel (Kit: this is going to be interesting)

 

Love and Death, it was the same for me. I fall in love with someone or I love someone, and they die.

 

It was the same but then I meet Cato and it was different. I begged my heart and whatever god there was not to mess with my heart because I really wanted Cato not die.  I want this, it was very fragile and I was not regretting anything that leads me to him.

 

Please don’t mess with my heart, please. Cato was around for two years, and we went through pain and so much but we still are together. I could feel my blood pulsing around him. “I love you, Cato.”

 

“I love you too.” Love and death please don’t mess with my heart because my heart is Cato now.

 

9\. Friend or Foe- t.A.T.u.

 

I didn’t know if he was friend or foe. I didn’t know if we had anything to save but we use to love each other very much, it was three years after the 74th hunger games. There was rebel that people thought would happen.

 

I was walking back into our house at two, and I walked to him talking to Haymitch. I walked into our bed; I think it is still ours I am not sure. We had a travel train coming up because we are the first and only couple so far to win. “Or we friend or foe,” I whispered into his pillow.

 

“I am friend, but I was hoping we are lovers by now.” He led down behind me.

 

“You have been so gone for so long,” I whisper to him

 

“I was planning to ask in front of the world but I will just do it now.” He climbed over me and was on his knees with a black box, “Marry me Cato?” He opens the box but I was kissing him.

 

“YES, oh Peeta, YES.”  


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you So much DnKK

 


End file.
